Auf dem Friedhof
by Altaya
Summary: Ein junger Mann verbringt die Nacht allein auf einem Friedhof... Zumindest ist das der Plan...


Über einen kleinen Friedhof in Godric's Hollow tauchten schon immer Gerüchte und Geistergeschichten auf, über Tote, die sich aus ihren Gräbern erhoben, und Gestalten, die plötzlich spurlos verschwanden, nachdem sie kurz davor aufgetaucht waren. Eine dieser Geschichte handelte von einem jungen Mann, der einmal auf diesem Friedhof geriet. Eigentlich war er nur dorthin gegangen, weil er den anderen seines Alters beweisen wollte, dass er sich nicht fürchtete, dass er mutig war. Denn normalerweise wagte sich niemand auf diesen Friedhof nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit.

So kam es nun, dass dieser junge Mann auf dem Friedhof schlich. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor dem anderen. Die Wette war, dass er die ganze Nacht auf dem Friedhof verbrachte, und er hatte vor, diese Wette zu gewinnen. Zum Glück war es Sommer, das hieß zum einen, dass es heraußen nicht so kalt war, und zum anderen, dass die Nacht auch nicht so lang sein würde. Er war nun schon seit einer halben Stunde hier, und noch nichts war passiert. Er war weder von einem Geist noch von einem Vampir oder Zombie angegriffen worden, und auch kein Wärter oder Totengräber war vorbei gekommen, um ihn zu verscheuchen. Nicht, dass er damit gerechnet hätte, immerhin fürchtete sich jeder Einwohner vor diesem Ort. Manche sagen sogar, er wäre verflucht.

Natürlich glaubte er nicht daran, zumindest versuchte er sich schon seit zwei Tagen das einzureden. Doch die Wahrheit war, dass er furchtbare Angst hatte, und er das ganze bleiben lassen hätte, wen er eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Aber hier ging es um seine Ehre, und um ein Mädchen. Natürlich ging es um ein Mädchen, bei vielen verrückten Sachen ging es um die Ehre und ein Mädchen. Sicherlich, heutzutage kam meistens auch noch Geld dazu, doch diese altmodischen Gründe tauchten auch immer wieder auf. In diesem speziellen Fall ging es um kein Geld, keinen einzigen Penny.

Das änderte allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, dass er nun hier war, und noch eine ganze Weile sein würde. Zumindest war das so gedacht. Allerdings hatte er da auch noch nicht damit gerechnet jemanden zu treffen, dem er lieber nicht begegnet wäre. Es hatte noch ziemlich harmlos angefangen. Kommt natürlich auch drauf an, was man unter harmlos versteht. Zu Anfang spürte er nur einen leichten Luftzug. Darauf folgte das Pfeifen desselben Windes, als er zwischen den Gräbern vorbeizog. Danach war es wieder komplett still am Friedhof, jedoch nicht für lange.

Ein Flüstern erreichte seine Ohren. Es hörte sich fast so an, als würde der Wind selbst ihm etwas zuflüstern. Doch es war noch immer windstill. Allmählich wurde ihm das alles zu verdächtig. Vorsichtig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Denn was die anderen nicht wussten, war, dass er sieben Jahre auf einer Zaubererschule studiert hatte. Er war seit letztem Juni ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer, und stolz darauf. Doch diesen Sommer war er noch einmal zurück in die Muggelwelt gekommen, zu seinen Eltern. Denn er war ein muggelgeborener Zauberer, und zurzeit war es für seinesgleichen äußerst gefährlich in der Zaubererwelt. So hatte er eben einige alte Bekannte getroffen, die ihm schließlich das hier eingebrockt hatten.

Er versuchte sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Doch dieses Flüstern hörte einfach nicht auf. Allmählich hatte er genug von alledem. Wenn es Todesser waren, dann sollten sie es endlich hinter sich bringen, und sich nicht verstecken, und wenn es etwas anderes war, dann sollte dieses etwas ebenfalls endlich zuschlagen, und ihn nicht weiter mit dieser Ungewissheit quälen. Schließlich hatte er genug davon. Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Flüstern zu kommen schien, und erstarrte bei dem Anblick.

Etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihm saß eine leicht blau leuchtende Gestalt am Sockel einer Engelsstatue, und sah auf ein Grab vor ihm hinab. Das Flüstern schien von ihr zu kommen. Besser gesagt von ihm, da er als solcher zu erkennen war. Obwohl der junge Mann vor Angst zitterte, näherte er sich dem Unbekannten. Leise, um ihn ja nicht aufzuschrecken kam er langsam näher. Jeden Schritt setzte er vorsichtig auf den trockenen Boden auf. Es hatte schon seit fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr geregnet, und der Boden war ausgetrocknet und die kleinste Erschütterung war zu hören.

Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, musterte er den Fremden eingehend. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare. Sie schienen geradezu an seinem Körper hinab zu fließen. Er trug eine einfache, aber trotzdem elegante Robe, die fast seine komplette Gestalt verdeckte. Sein Kopf war zu dem Grabstein vor ihm gesenkt. Der junge Mann konnte seine Augenfarbe nicht genau erkennen, aber er bemerkte, dass auch sie zu leuchten schienen, noch mehr, als der Rest des Mannes. Er schätzte ihn auf etwa Ende dreißig, Anfang vierzig, doch etwas an ihm ließ ihn zeitlos wirken, wodurch man ihn auch gut auf zwanzig schätzen konnte.

Der junge Mann war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er zuerst nicht bemerkte, dass die Gestalt vor ihm aufgehört hatte zu flüstern. Er bemerkte es erst, als der Fremde seinen Kopf hob, und sich zu ihm drehte. Nun konnte er auch die Augen des Fremden sehen. Sie wirkten alt, und schienen einfach nicht in das jugendliche Gesicht zu passen. Sie waren blau, genau wie das Meer, und auch genauso tief. Sein Blick schien sich geradezu in die Seele des jungen Mannes zu bohren. Diese Augen schienen schon alles auf der Welt gesehen und viel Schreckliches erlebt zu haben. Es waren die Augen eines alten Mannes, nein, nicht einmal das, sie waren noch älter, noch viel älter.

Endlich erwachte er mit einem Ruck aus seiner Starre. Er stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, und versuchte wegzurennen. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt getan hatte, hörte er eine männliche Stimme. Sie schien von allen Seiten zu kommen, vom Wind, der nicht da war, an seine Ohren getragen. „Warte" Er erstarrte. Vorsichtig, und mit klopfendem Herzen drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Fremden. Dieser war nun aufgestanden, und bot nun einen Furcht einflößenden Anblick. Er war nur ein Stück größer als er selbst, allerdings schienen seine ganze Körperhaltung und sein Blick zu sagen: Leg dich nicht mit mir an, wenn du leben möchtest.

„Wer, wer sind sie?" Er sah, wie sich ein Lächeln oder etwas Ähnliches auf das Gesicht des Fremden stahl. Doch es war kein fröhliches oder erleichtertes Lächeln, sondern eines von der Art, wo man am Liebsten zu demjenigen hingeht, und ihn in den Arm nimmt. Ein trauriges, wehmütiges Lächeln, wie wenn jemand alles verloren hat, und weiß, dass ihm nichts mehr genommen werden kann.

„Das ist nicht wichtig." Der Fremde kam einige Schritte näher, bis er direkt vor dem jungen Mann stand. Er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, und der Zauberer glaubte, in einen unendlich tiefen Abgrund zu blicken. So unendlich tief und leer waren diese Augen. Es heißt, die Augen wären die Spiegel der Seele. Wenn dies der Fall ist, dann hatte diese Gestalt keine Seele.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?" fragte er nun. Sein Gegenüber zitterte bereits so heftig, dass es niemanden gewundert hätte, seine Knochen klappern zu hören. Die blaue Gestalt betrachtete den vor Angst zu Stein erstarrten Mann von Kopf bis Fuß. Schließlich wandte sie sich von ihm ab.

Nachdem sie sich einige Meter entfernt hatte, erwachte der junge Mann aus seiner Starre. „Wer… bist du?" brachte er mühsam heraus. Doch der Mann vor ihm blickte nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Stattdessen richtete sich sein Blick wieder in Richtung der Engelsstatue und dem Grab davor. Einige Sekunden, oder auch Minuten, der Zauberer konnte es nicht sagen, verstrichen, bevor sich die Gestalt ihm wieder zuwandte.

„Hast du jemanden zu verlieren?" fragte der Fremde leise. Seine Stimme schien traurig. Der Junge sah ihn nur verständnislos an. „Warum fragen Sie mich das?" Er konnte das alles noch immer nicht fassen. War dies einer dieser vermeintlichen Geister, die hier angeblich spukten? „Beantworte einfach nur die Frage!" Der Mann dachte kurz darüber nach. Gab es jemanden, den er niemals verlieren wollte?

„Ich denke, ich würde am Boden zerstört sein, sollte meinen Eltern etwas passieren." Antwortete er schließlich. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann erkannte er, dass seine Eltern genauso fühlten. „Was mit ihnen wohl passiert, sollte ich getötet werden?" murmelte er leise. Als er zu dem Fremden hinüber sah, bemerkte er, dass dieser ihn wissend ansah.

Langsam wurde er wütend. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum es diesen Typen interessierte, was er zu verlieren hätte. Außerdem ging ihm dieser ständig traurige Blick auf die Nerven. Wütend schrie er ihn an: „Was soll das hier eigentlich? Wer zum Teufel noch mal, sind Sie?" Doch die Gestalt gab keine Antwort. Im Gegenteil, sie beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr, sondern blickte auf etwas hinter ihm.

Verwirrt drehte er sich um, und blickte direkt in die Augen eines Todessers. Erschrocken stieß er hervor: „Wie…" Der Todesser grinste hämisch. Bevor der Todesser seinen Zauberstab hob, und die schrecklichen Worte aussprach, sagte er noch etwas: „Wird dich jemand vermissen, Schlammblut?".

Als der junge Zauberer tot zu Boden fiel, hörte er in der letzten Sekunde seines Lebens noch einmal die Stimme des Unbekannten: „Hab keine Angst, deine Eltern warten bereits auf dich… falls du es wissen möchtest, man nennt mich Tod"

* * *

Soooo... ich dachte mir, ich sollte mal wieder was hochladen... genaugenommen, bin ich im Zug nach Hause draufgekommen, was so alles auf meinem Laptop ist. Zum Beispiel angefangene, oder sogar fertige Geschichten... 

Altaya


End file.
